


Somebody I want to know

by SilentRain91



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I had this idea and had to write it, Lesbian Lena Luthor, One Shot, doesn't follow canon at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 19:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14339301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentRain91/pseuds/SilentRain91
Summary: Lena finds a woman skinny dipping in her lake and promptly turns into a gay mess.





	Somebody I want to know

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is not canon at all. Kara is basically new on earth. Not just-landed new, but new. Superman isn't on earth, so earth has no supers. Lena is a good human being, but we all knew that already. The Luthor name isn't tainted. That should about cover it. Enjoy! :)

Leaves were falling, colored yellow, orange and brown. It was a chilly autumn day. Far enough from summer to have lost the heat that made Lena’s sensitive pale skin ache for a protective layer of sunscreen and not close enough to winter to have that bite of cold that went right through her clothes.

According to the weather forecast, it was bound to rain later today, in the late afternoon or the early evening. They even mentioned a storm was possible overnight. She loved it when there was some thunder thrown in the mix, loved hearing it tear through the sky as it struck.

Lena zipped up her zip jacket. She was wearing comfortable black sweatpants and her grey university sweater with her old school’s logo on it printed in blue. Along with her black running shoes, she was ready for her morning jog. It helped keep her in shape and the fresh air was a great way to clear her head. She slipped her ear buds in her ears, turning on the music of her MP3-player.

She had her own private house with a lake nearby. The entire property was hers. She came here during the summer and during other moments when she needed to get away from the noise of the city for a while. The serene silence was a welcome change from the bruising city life. It helped it was quite secluded with no neighbors for miles.

The ground was a little soppy, but it was decent enough for a run. To the beats of Toxic, she started jogging towards her lake. One lap around it would suffice, since it generally took her about half an hour to jog around it.

Lena, however, was not prepared to catch a glimpse of someone who was swimming in her lake. _What the fuck?_ It was the middle of autumn; the water had to be freezing cold. She paused her music, took out her ear buds and shoved them in the pockets of her jacket.

“Hey, you there!” Lena called out while she walked onto the dock. She spotted blonde locks surfacing for a moment before ducking under the water again. God, the sight alone made her shiver. “Miss!” she shouted, finally gathering the stranger’s attention.

Lena sighed, feeling particularly frustrated. “This is private property, you can’t swim here,” she said, crossing her arms firmly over her chest.

Lena’s jaw went slack when she caught on to a detail she missed earlier. “Fuck,” she whispered, picking up her jaw. The stranger was naked! Entirely, completely naked!

The naked woman placed her hands on the docks and rose up to her feet. Droplets of water dripped down her body.

Lena didn’t mean to stare, but damn it if that stranger wasn’t the most attractive woman she had ever laid eyes on. The blonde was beautifully sculpted. Her eyes were blue and boring through hers. She didn’t look cold in the slightest, hell, she didn’t even shiver and there were no goosebumps either.

Lena wished she could say the same about herself, but she was pretty sure if she rolled up her sleeves, she would find goosebumps all over her arms. She needed to focus, this stranger was trespassing and that was good – err, bad. It was bad because nobody was allowed to set foot here without her permission.

“Oh for crying out loud,” Lena said, sighing. She pulled her zipper down and took off her jacket. “You must be freezing?”

The woman tilted her head. Her gaze so intense it made Lena shiver all over again.

Lena almost hated she was actually trying to cover up the woman’s body, but it was the right thing to do. “Here, just… take it,” she said, offering her jacket to the woman with an encouraging nod.

Lena watched as a smile formed on the woman’s face. Did she think any of this was funny? She followed the woman’s line of sight with a frown. “Oh,” she whispered, spotting a white robe of sorts, a weird dress.

“Look, Miss, I don’t know who you are, but this is private property,” Lena said, averting her gaze while the woman put on her dress. Looking back at her was a mistake, because now the wetness was soaking through her foreign clothes. “Do you speak English?”

Lena knew a fair share of languages, though it would be helpful if they could simply converse in English. She shifted under those scrutinizing blue eyes. “Could you cut it out with the intense stare already?”

The woman laughed and wow okay, Lena wanted to hear that sound again. It was light and bubbly, and that was definitely the most beautiful laugh she had ever heard. She was so not prepared for that either.

“Kara Zor-El,” the blonde said, pointing at the ‘S’ on her robe.

Lena wondered why she was wearing an S if her name began with a K, unless the S stood for something else, such as sexy. That was one plausible possibility.

“Daughter of Krypton, member of the house of El,” Kara said with a voice that sounded like a melody.

Lena didn’t know why, but she had a feeling this woman could sing beautifully. A voice like that could only belong to an angel. “Lena Luthor,” she introduced herself.

Surprise colored Lena’s face when the woman didn’t so much as bat an eye. Wow okay, which country did this stranger come from to not know who she was? Not that she was known worldwide per se, though her family did have companies vested in different countries, dotted around the world.

“Where are you from?” Lena asked, peering around to check if she could spot a vehicle somewhere.

“I am from Krypton,” Kara answered, giving Lena a quizzical look. “Do you not speak English?”

Lena was slightly appalled by the audacity of the stranger to ask her such a question, but on the other hand she found she was intrigued. Was this woman actually teasing her? She didn’t know where Krypton was, had never heard of such a place.

“You’re trespassing on private property,” Lena stated calmly, proud of herself her voice came out steady. “Why were you swimming in my lake?”

“It is my aim to see as much as I can and seek what I must find.”

“I could sure see a lot,” Lena muttered under her breath. She raised an eyebrow when Kara laughed again.

“Your heartbeat is elevated,” Kara said, looking down at Lena’s chest.

Lena unconsciously crossed her arms more over her chest. “My heartbeat?” she asked, confused. Perhaps her pulse was racing a little, but how could this woman possibly know that?

Rain began to pour out of the sky.

“So much for the weather forecast,” Lena said with a sigh. Late afternoon her ass, it wasn’t even lunchtime yet.

Much to Lena’s surprise, Kara spread her arms and danced in the rain, actually danced. How was that woman not freezing?

“Kara,” Lena said, regretting speaking her name when the woman stopped dancing immediately. She found herself wanting to watch her dance some more, but the rain was starting to soak through her clothes.

“Yes, Lena of earth?”

“Lena of…,” Lena whispered, eyebrows creasing together. The way Kara said her name made her want to hear her say it more, though the last part was very unusual. _Focus._ “Kara, would you like to come inside for a while to warm up?”

Lena hoped she wasn’t inviting a serial killer into her house, although Kara looked more like a strange puppy rather than a killer. Then again, who was Kara to trust her? She was as much a stranger to her as Kara was one to her. She shuddered, seeing how Kara walked barefooted. Once inside, she turned her fireplace on to help Kara heat up faster.

“I have some clothes you can borrow,” Lena said, moving through her house, noticing how Kara was following her like… well, a puppy. “Where is Krypton?”

“Not on earth,” Kara answered, tracing her fingertips over framed photographs Lena kept around her house. It was just a few family photos and photos she took with friends.

Lena gasped when Kara placed her hand on her fireplace, pressing her palm down. “No!” she said, grasping Kara’s wrist. She wanted to put her hand under cold water for fifteen minutes, but much to her confusion, Kara’s hand looked fine. “You didn’t feel that?”

“I did. I feel everything. Warmth, cold,” Kara answered, covering Lena’s hand with hers. “Touch,” she added, the word rolling off of her tongue in a tone that made Lena’s stomach clench.

“I like touch,” Kara whispered, the tip of her fingertip caressing Lena’s hand. “Hugs,” she said with a forlorn look in her eyes, sighing, taking a step back. “Humans have fragile bodies.”

Lena found she missed the small touch when Kara dropped her hand. “You’re an alien then,” she commented, nodding slowly. She had always known there was more in the world than humans, but she had never seen evidence of it. Up until now it had been a theory.

“You must have advanced hearing,” Lena said, thinking back of how Kara mentioned she heard her elevated heartbeat. “What else is there?”

“I can fly,” Kara answered, smiling. “Come,” she said, putting Lena’s arms around her neck. “Hold on.”

Lena was finding it increasingly harder to breathe, being this close to Kara. She tightened her grip when her feet were no longer on the floor. “Kara!” she shrieked, finding Kara wasn’t even holding her.

Kara was hovering a few inches above the floor. She lowered Lena back onto the floor. Her hand reached out, the back of her fingers brushing Lena’s cheeks. “Your heart,” she said, staring at Lena’s chest, flicking her eyes back up.

“Okay, so you can fly,” Lena noted. She was hyperaware of the feather light touch on her cheek. It was on the tip of her tongue to ask Kara if it was common where she was from to touch people, but she worried she would stop if she asked her and she didn’t want her to stop for a reason she couldn’t quite place.

“I have x-ray vision.”

Lena’s eyes went round. “You what?” she asked, feeling naked whilst she hadn’t shred anything other than her jacket and damn did her jacket look good on Kara. It didn’t match with the white robe dress thing, but she was sure Kara looked good in anything.

_And even better naked._

Kara chuckled. Lena wanted more smiles, chuckles and laughter from this woman. It felt like heaven on earth. If there was a special kind of way to be gay for someone, this was it. She was ultra-gay for this woman who fell from the stars.

“I am very strong,” Kara said, grabbing one of Lena’s chairs, splintering it with her bare hands, crumbling it until it was nothing but saw dust.

Lena gaped at her floor. Lovely, she was down a chair and she would have to vacuum her floor. That was kind of her favorite chair though. The legs didn’t wobble unlike the legs of her other chairs did. It was a steady chair and now it was nothing but saw dust. She was suddenly quite thankful Kara didn’t put her arms around her when they hovered over the floor.

Kara’s smile was radiant and reached her eyes. If this woman were to tell Lena she ate sunshine for breakfast, she would believe her. “I have heat vision,” she continued, eyes glowing red.

“Let’s not demonstrate that one,” Lena interrupted. She really didn’t need Kara to burn a hole through her floor or through her walls or her roof. “I’ll take your word for it.”

“I am fast,” Kara said, and true to her words, she was gone and back in the blink of an eye.

Lena saw Kara was holding baked goods. “Where did you get that pastry?” she asked, reaching for it, wrongly assuming Kara meant to give it to her, but then Kara stuffed the whole thing in her mouth at once.

“Oh Rao, were you hungry, too?” Kara asked, licking her fingers clean.

Lena’s eyes zeroed in on Kara’s fingers. _Very_ , she thought, blinking when she heard Kara laugh. Wait, did she say that out loud?

_If you’re a mind reader, clap your hands two times._

Lena waited for a beat, breathing out in relief when Kara didn’t clap. Okay, not a mind reader. She was curious what else there was to this woman, other than her ridiculously attractive body and her powers.

“Do people where you come from speak English?” Lena asked. “On Krypton,” she remembered.

“No,” Kara answered, finishing licking her fingers clean, thankfully, because Lena was quite sure that not only was she hungry, she was thirsty, too. “I learned.”

“Through touch?” Lena asked without thinking, groaning when Kara shared her delightful laugh again. “Okay, apparently not touch,” she concluded, murmuring. “Do you always mock people?”

“Not usually, no. You are particularly aesthetically pleasing, as is your voice.”

If Lena had been eating or drinking she would have choked, though she did choke on air.

“Thank you, that’s thank you,” Lena said, and dammit, since when was she such a mess around women? She was always so confident and now she couldn’t even keep it together for five minutes, and Kara was laughing all over again. God, she wanted to record that sound and listen to it on repeat. “Earlier you said something about your aim being seeing as much as you can and to seek something you need to find. What is it you’re searching for exactly?”

Lena wondered if perhaps she could help this woman to find what she needed. She had the means to help someone, depending on what they needed, though her money did get her far. Maybe Kara needed shelter and she was more than happy to find one for her.

“I seek a mate, a human to court with,” Kara answered plainly. “What is your status, Lena Luthor of earth?”

Lena’s mouth was agape. It was a miracle she hadn’t fainted. Kara’s laughter broke her out of her frozen stare.

“Oh Rao, Lena, the look on your face is priceless, as humans say it,” Kara said, placing a hand on Lena’s shoulder, simply resting it there. “I do, however, seek a mate, though I am aware time is required. Speaking of time, what are you doing with yours tonight?”

Lena was impressed by this smooth alien and she certainly had never been asked out like that before. Most people were simplistic, asking someone out for dinner or to go to the movies, though she never quite understood why people would ever want to go to the movies on a first date, unless they didn’t want to talk. The whole point of a date was communication, getting to know someone.

“Tonight?” Lena asked, clearing her throat, a little distracted by the sound of Kara confirming with a hum. Now there was another sound she wanted to hear more of. “Well, as it turns out, I’m having dinner tonight, with you.”

Lena would give Kara anything she wanted to see her smile that sunshiny smile of hers that she was seeing right now. Who knew that catching a skinny dipper in her private lake would result in a date with the woman who singlehandedly murdered her lesbian ass? One thing was for sure, thunder wouldn’t the only thing to strike tonight.

 

**Author's Note:**

> It was fun to write this. I couldn't get the idea out of my head, so I had to write it and I literally wrote it one go. Kudos and comments are appreciated. Let me know what you think. :)


End file.
